


Favorite Song

by hunters_retreat



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Song, First Time, Light Bondage, M/M, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santa Baby, there's one thing I really do need....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorite Song

  
Logan stared at the man in front of him and wondered, for the tenth time in the last few minutes, how the hell this had happened.  He could rationalize it in his head, could follow the step by step continuation of each moment, but he still couldn’t understand it.  They’d always had a pretty healthy hate/dislike relationship and they were both happy with it.

Well, other parts of his body were telling him they were more than happy with this as well.

Eartha Kitt played in the background, classic Christmas and it wasn’t until the first notes played that his companion turned too green eyes to him, smiling with that smile he’d seen turned on too many women at Crash, and realized it was everything he wanted.

Alec sang along with the words, his hands coming up to brace himself on the arms of Logan’s chair as he started singing about Santa and all the things he should slip under his tree.  He leaned in close, Alec’s lips wetting the tip of his ears as they brushed against him before pulling away, walking back towards the edge of the bed.

“Think of all the fun I’ve missed.”  Alec said, grabbing the edge of his tee shirt and pulling it over his head.    “Think of all the fellas that I,” he raised his eyebrows, smirking at Logan.  “haven’t kissed.”  Alec sat back on the edge of the bed, falling back seductively as his hand trailed up his thigh.  “Next year I can be just as good, if you’ll check off my Christmas list.”

He was up again before Logan could do more than gape at the display and Alec continued singing, his voice warm and enticing, promising things he had no right promising when Logan was watching him tease his way across the floor, around Logan’s chair with his hands trailing lightly over his shoulders, steps in beat with the music until he came back around to the front.  He sang of be angelic, dropping into Logan’s lap and grinding against him. 

“Santa honey, there’s one thing I really do need…” he said, nipping at Logan’s neck, but even as Logan turned his face to catch those lips, Alec was moving again, one last grind down into his lap before he was swaying his hips towards the bed, “Sign your X on the line, Santa Cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight.”

His hands finally went to the top button of his jeans and Logan couldn’t help the groan that slipped past his lips.  The zipper went down slowly as Santa shopped at Tiffany’s and his pants fell past his knees just as Alec was claiming belief.  He paused as he kicked the pants away, crawling forward on the floor towards Logan.  “Let’s see if you believe in me.”

He brought himself forward onto Logan’s lap again, naked and teasing and God Logan wanted him more than just about anything, but damn if he didn’t want to see Alec finish the song.  “So hurry down the chimney tonight.”  He said, kissing lightly at Logan’s bottom lip.  “Hurry down the chimney tonight.”  He bit, tugging lightly.  “Hurry down the chimney.  Tonight….” He drew the last word out and Logan wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close as he plunged his tongue into Alec’s mouth. 

He didn’t care what else he got for Christmas.  Alec had just given him a new favorite song. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](http://bloodyfire.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://bloodyfire.livejournal.com/)**bloodyfire** who asked for Alec doing a xmas strip tease. Before I saw the song this popped in my head (HELLO! Favorite christmas song - See voice post :P) Hope you enjoy! Not as porny as I thought it would be.. but hey you asked for a tease and you got it :P


End file.
